Teamwork isnt so bad
by Kimrockz
Summary: Jazmine family and friends were kidnapped and she has only 42 hours to save them before its to late but she cant do it alone she needs a partner and sadly they aren't on good terms.


**OK this is my first boondocks fan fiction i just really wanted to write a story where Jazmine is not well a baby maybe more hardcore and im not really good with this ghetto stuff so I'm going to try my best anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS**

**Summary: _Jazmine family and friends were kidnapped and she has only 42 hours to save them before its to late but she cant do it alone she needs a partner and sadly they aren't on good terms._**

**(Jazmines pov)**

I tapped my fingers out of boredom I couldn't wait to go home especially since today was a Friday and who does not like Fridays besides Huey

Even though years had passed we are still best friends. Suddenly the bell rang indicating school is over I quickly gathered my books before the teacher can give out the homework.

I quickly went to my locker and put my books away and ran home but as I reached there no one there it was weird because usually my Dad would greet me with hugs and kisses and my Mom will be on the couch reading magazines or in the kitchen making snacks. But I did notice something not right about my house instead of the house being clean and tidy it looked like a mad house.

Frightened I ran across the street to my best friends house to see if he could help me. when I reached I knocked on the door no answer I knocked a few more times still no answer frustrated I kicked the door and surprisingly it opened

I walked into the house to see it dark and messier then usual she saw bullets and Huey's ninja stuff broken on the floor.

Suddenly the phone rang she quickly walked to the phone hoping it was someone she knew but boy was she wrong

" Hello"

" Listen here I got your friends and family if you want them back you have to sleep with me"

The voice had a Jamaican accent which you could hear very clearly

" And if I refuse" I said

" Then ill kill them or you try to save them yourself but we all know you cant do that hoe" said the voice

I frowned at the language he used she knew there was no way in hell she is gonna give up her virginity to some psycho so she only had one choice left

" Where are you hiding them" I said

Before the voice answered all you heard was laughter

" Fine bitch you want the address ill give it to you and by the way if you call the police i will kill them and you have 42 hours to get them if you don't come in time there dead" and with that he hanged up

I didn't know if I had enough time or not but I knew just the right person to ask for help

**25 minutes later**

I was now in front of Cindy house waiting for somebody to open the door I tapped my foot impatiently and looked at my watch I've been waiting here for almost 10 minutes

I growled out of frustration and started banging on the door to catch someones attention inside just like magic I caught someones attention, a angry white girl opened the door

" What the fuck do ya want" Cindy yelled

" Look i don't got time for your dramatic outrage i need your help" I cried

" Listen here ya bitch I don't give a fuck so Bitch fuck off" and with that she slammed the door at my face

I sighed and once again started banging on the door and to my luck Cindy answered the door once again but this time I knew how to get through her

" OK just listen my family has been kidnapped and i need your help" said Jazmine

" And why the fuck i should help you" said Cindy

I rolled her eyes but smirked knowing she will agree " Cause they got the Freeman's"  
Her smirk grew worried when Cindy eyes grew wider than normal

" So whatchu telling me is they got Riley"

"Yup"

"Ya sure about that i am talking about Young Reezy"

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway

" I cant believe it they actually g-got him, OK ill help but only to help my nigga out OK"

I nodded and smiled she always knew that Cindy had a crush on Riley it was so obvious

" May i come in"

Cindy stepped to the side to let me in and we went upstairs to Cindy room to discuss the plan

**(Cindy pov**)

I just cant be believe that Riley actually got kidnapped but i wonder why they would; though like i know hes a bad ass and shit but hes an OK dude once you get to know him and why the hell is this mixed bitch involved

As we entered my room she looked in awe my room was pretty simple just a room with blue and white walls and posters of famous basketball players and my favorite rappers.

" What's wrong the room is to boyish for you princess" I said

She looked at me with a frown her answer surprised me

" Actually no I like some of those rappers you have here and please don't call me princess tomboy"

She smirked when my face fell but I mumbled a few curses i sat down on the bed while she sat down in my dark blue bean chair for about 10 minutes it was just silence till i broke it

" So how are we gonna do this shit"

" Well you see i didn't really planned this out all i know is we gotta get them back and you was the first person i though of to help" said Jazmine

" And why would i be the first person why you couldn't ask uncle ruckus or something"

" Well one thing is Uncle Ruckus do not like black people and the reason why i asked for your help cause i know your a bad ass and stuff " said Jazmine

I couldn't help but smirk I have a reputation to keep up and its going to stay that way

" So it seems that we gotta see my home boy Ed Wuncler III"

I saw her face quickly change to a frown

"Oh i might enjoy this"

**Like i said its my first time writing a Boondocks Fan fiction so please no hate but please review if you want me to continue**


End file.
